Clay Kerz-Tak
"I am Clay Kerz-Tak, Jedi Knight, brother to Kol Kerz-Tak, and the son to the late Ghi Kerz-Tak and Juli Hig, and I will no longer follow your teachings Count Dooku" -Ghi to his former master after redeeming himself to the Jedi way Clay Kerz-Tak, or just called Clay by his brother and sister and friends was a powerful Force-sensitive male Dathomirian Zabrak Jedi Master, who previously in his teenage years was a Dark Acolyte, to which he later redeem himself and become a Jedi Knight and fight for the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars, as to which he also served the Jedi Order. The oldest son to Ghi and Juli, Clay was one of the prophesied siblings, besides Kol and Katrina. Clay was the second strongest of the siblings with a Midi-chlorian count of 19,200 as his sister had a count of 19,100 and his brother(second oldest) had the highest count of all which was 19,800. Similar to his siblings, Clay surpassed his parents midi-chlorain count, and was able to manipulate both sides of the Force ways that his parents couldn't, except his brother Kol was a master manipulator of the Force, and Clay himself didn't know many of Kol's manipulation tatics, which made him jealous at first as a kid, but was able to overcome it. However at a young age, Clay was captured by a Sith Lord and trained in the ways of the dark side, corrupting the two sides in him, thus making it unbalnced within his own body. After various battles during the Clone Wars against his own brother, Clay was redeemed by Kol and Ahsoka Tano. His redemption earned him the title of Jedi Knight, and he would then fight for the Republic in the hopes to restore peace. Clay was a master at many lightsaber combat forms, which were the Juyo, Jar'Kai, Shien-style reverse grip variant of Form V, Djem So, Niman, Makashi, and Ataru. Just like Kol, Katrina and Ahsoka Tano, Clay was a master at martial arts(Unarmed combat). Since he was the oldest, Clay took the time to look after his brother and sister, but was sometimes scared for Kol, due to the fact that his power attrcted many Sith Lords, following Order 66, and before it as well. Clay alongside Kol fought against Kiarze, a childhood friend, who fell to the dark side after saving Kol from Wasskah at the time he was bountied, the Third Battle of Dathomir, and several other battles. Clay also became close freinds with Ahsoka Tano, who would later be Kol's wife, as then his sister in law. Clay's friends were also Aria Ortara and Ashley Skysword. Clay was also one of the few Jedi who would survive Order 66, along with his sister and brother, as well his Togrutan Jedi freinds to once more head into exile, making it the second time the Kerz-Tak family had gone into exile. In 9 BBY, just like his brother, Clay married Chuchi on Dathomir, the same day Kol married Ahsoka Tano. After almost 20 years in exile, Clay joined the Rebel Alliance, and helped restore the Galactic Republic, making the New Republic, to which he would later join the New Jedi Order. Clay just like his brother, he would be apart of the New Jedi Council for a few years, until his death in 41 BBY. In 40 ABY, with his brother, they re-built the Kerz-Tak Jedi Temple, which was destroyed during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Shortly after this, in 41 ABY, Clay was killed in a duel against Darth Poison and his acolytes, while trying to save his brother, sister-in law, and niece, when a rescus mission with his sister Katrina Kerz-Tak came along with him. In his death, Clay thanked Kol and Ahsoka in helping him redeem himself to the light, as his sister for he was glad knowing her. Clay was still sad knowing that he could no longer be with his family, but assured he would visit them from time to time. Clay died in peace, and became one with the Force. Biography Early Life